kaminekoamazingracefandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race - Season 2
The Amazing Race 2 is the second installment of the reality television show based fantasy game The Amazing Race Fantasy. It featured eleven teams of two, with each team centered on a pre-existing relationship between the cast members. Teams competed in a race around the world for a US$1 million grand prize. Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a navy ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; brown ⊂ or navy ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. Trips are sponsored by Travelocity. *'Leg 1' – one Express Pass *'Leg 2' – A trip for two to Sydney, Australia *'Leg 3' – A trip for two to Maldives *'Leg 4' – US$5,000 for each team member *'Leg 5' – A trip for two to Galapagos Islands *'Leg 6' – A trip for two to Moscow, Russia *'Leg 7' – one Express Pass *'Leg 8' – US$10,000 for each team member *'Leg 9' – A trip for two to London, England *'Leg 10' – A trip for two to Hokkaido, Japan *'Leg 11' – A trip for two to Whistler, Canada *'Leg 12' – US$1 million Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia → Thailand)' *West Jakarta, Jakarta, Indonesia (Fatahillah Square) (Starting Line) *West Jakarta (Vihara Dharma Bhakti) * Jakarta (Soekarno–Hatta International Airport) to Bangkok, Thailand (Suvarnabhumi Airport) *Bangkok (Khao San Road) *Bangkok (Wat Phra Kaew) (Overnight Rest) *Pattaya (Tiffany's Show) *Pattaya (Walking Street) *Pattaya (Sanctuary of Truth) In the first Roadblock, one team member had to eat Thai street delicacy which are fried insects, which consisted of two scorpions, ten bamboo worms, five crickets, and one spider. When they have finished the dish, the shop owner would hand them their next clue. In the second Roadblock, the team member who sat out during the first Roadblock had to dress up in showgirl costumes (including stockings, feathered headdresses, heels, and makeup), then learned a dance and performed it before an audience. Once the manager was satisfied with the teams' dance, he awarded that team the next clue. ;Additional tasks *At Vihara Dharma Bhakti, teams had to search through hundreds of lantern for one with a race marker. When they found one, they can exchange it for their next clue along with the ticket to the first destination. First four teams would be on the first flight, and the remaining seven teams would be on the second flight departing 1-hour after. *At Wat Phra Kaew, teams have to search for a monk among hundred of monks who will hand them their next clue. Note that each monk would hand them the clue along with the time for next morning departure, on a 10-minute intervals starting from 6:00AM. Teams may opted to take the clue or look for another monk who might hand them an earlier departure time. *At Walking Street, teams had to dress up as Glitterman, wearing gold and eccentric costumes and then they had to decorate two bikes similar as Glitterman's bike. If their costume and bike was exactly the same as Glitterman's, they would receive the next clue. Then teams had to travel on the bike they decorated to the Pit Stop. 'Leg 2 (Thailand → India)' *Pattaya (Nong Nooch Tropical Botanical Garden) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi Airport) to Delhi, India (Indira Gandhi International Airport) *Delhi (Dilli Haat) *Delhi (Chandni Chowk) *New Delhi (Pragati Maidan) *New Delhi (Akshardham Temple) The Detour of this leg was a choice between Fabric or Metal. In Fabric, teams made their way to a marked fabric store where they received 10 orders of sari from the locals. First, they had to search the exact fabric that the customer wants and then cut the fabric to proper size. Then, they had to help wrapping the sari to the customer. If all the customers were pleased, they would receive the next clue. In Metal, teams made their way to a marked metal souvenir shop. Once there, they had to paint two small souvenir statues of a Hindu god Ganesha. Once their works were accepted by the shop owner, they would receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to display how to repair a broken car machine in front of audience. First, they had to learn the instructions from a mechanic. Then, they had to present and explain how to repair the car at the stage. When the car is properly repaired and the engine could started, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional task *At Chandni Chowk, teams made their way to Gali Paranthe Wali narrow street where they had to make paratha, an Indian flatbread. After they had made 100 parathas, they had to deliver the paratha to nearby Chunnamal Haveli mansion to receive the next clue. 'Leg 3 (India)' * Delhi (Kashmere Gate Inter-State Bus Terminal) to Manali, Himachal Pradesh (Manali Bus Terminal) *Manali (Solang Valley) *Rohtang Pass (Rohtang Tunnel) *Manali (Vashist Hot Water Springs and Temple) *Manali (Hidimba Temple) In this leg’s Roadblock, one team member had to paraglide down the Solang Valley into a landing zone, where their partner was waiting, in order to receive the next clue. This leg’s Detour choice was between Hiker’s Aid and Carpenter’s Kit. In Hiker’s Aid, teams had to load hiker’s camping tools into the back of a yak and then led the yak 250 meters to a camping ground where they would receive the next clue. In Carpenter’s Kit, teams made their way to a local carpenter’s house nearby to receive a blueprint. Then, using tools provided, they had to build a small chair in order to receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *Arriving at Solang Valley, teams had to get inside the Zorb ball and then rolled on a marked track before they receive the next clue. *At Vashist Hot Water Springs and Temple, teams had to take a bath with the locals while hearing a folk story told by one of the local before receiving the next clue. *At the Pit Stop in Hidimba Temple, teams would be asked to retell the story to Phil before they were allowed to check-in, if they failed to do so, they would get a 15-minute penalty. 'Leg 4 (India → United Arab Emirates)' *Delhi (Lotus Temple) * Delhi (Indira Gandhi International Airpot) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Margham (Dubai Desert Conservation Reserve – Bedouin Camp) * Al Marmoum (Dubai Camel Race Track) or Al Maha (Al Maha Desert) *Dubai (Mall of the Emirates – Ski Dubai) *Dubai (Dubai Miracle Garden) During the previous leg's Pit Stop, teams were taken back to Delhi and started this leg on Lotus Temple. The leg's Detour was a choice between Races and Oasis. In Races, teams traveled to Dubai Camel Race Track. There, they used bicycles to race against racing camels (which can reach speeds of up to 40 mph (64 km/h)) on a 1.2 mile (2 km) straight course. If the teams finished ahead of the camels, they would receive their next clue. If they failed, they would be given an advantage for their next attempt. In Oasis, teams had to lead four camels across a marked path through the desert to a Bedouin camp, where they would be offered traditional regag bread and camel milk along with their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to wear ski suits and ride the cable car to the top of the hill. Then, they had to ski down the hill while collecting 10 flags within 30 seconds in order to receive the next clue. However, if they failed to complete even one condition (either the flag or time condition), they had to do it all over again. ;Additional tasks *Upon arriving in Dubai, teams had to take a marked Mitsubishi Pajero SUV and drive themselves to a Bedouin camp in the Margham desert. *At the Bedouin camp, teams would be greeted with a traditional nose-to-nose greeting for male racers and given their next clue with a Travelocity Roaming Gnome. 'Leg 5 (United Arab Emirates → Jordan)' * Dubai (Dubai International Airport) to Aqaba, Jordan (King Hussein International Airport) *Aqaba (Aqaba Church) *Aqaba (Mövenpick Resort & Spa Tala Bay Aqaba) *Wadi Rum (Jabal Ram) *Petra (Al-Khazneh) This leg's Detour was a choice between Wet or Dry. In Wet, teams rode on a yacht to the Red Sea. After they reached a designated point, they had to dive to the sea and search for a sunken treasure chest which contained their next clue. There are several empty treasure chests also sunken to confuse the teams. In Dry, teams had to tidy up one guest room of the resort to the satisfaction of the resort owner in order to receive the next clue. The Speed Bump required X & Y to search through a 100x100-square-meter marked area in the desert for 10 race flags while riding a camel. After they had collected all race flags, they may continue the race. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to climb up the face of the rock to the top of Jabal Ram to receive the next clue. 'Leg 6 (Jordan → Hong Kong, China)' * Aqaba (King Hussein International Airport) to Chep Lap Kok, Hong Kong, China (Hong Kong International Airport) *New Kowloon (Wong Tai Sin Temple) *Wan Chai (Happy Valley Racecourse) *Tsim Sha Tsui (Chungking Mansions) *Sheung Wan (Hillier Street – She Wong Lam Snake Restaurant) *Tung Chung (Tung Chung Station) to Ngong Ping (Ngong Ping Station) via cable car *Ngong Ping (Tian Tan Buddha) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to pick a winning horse before a race. If they picked the winning horse, they would receive the next clue. If not, they would have to wait until the next race 20 minutes after. If after 3 races and they had not won, they would have to carry their teammate and ran along the racecourse before receiving the next clue. This leg's Detour was a choice between Laundry Receipt or Telephone Bill. In Laundry Receipt, teams made their way to Sun Wah Kiu Laundry where they had to deliver three laundry packages to three separate apartments within the Chungking Mansions. When delivering the laundry, they would receive some money from the customers. After they had delivered all packages, they can exchange the money given with their next clue. In Telephone Bill, teams made their way inside the Chungking Mansions to a marked apartment unit where they had to repair their telephone wiring using toolkit provided. When they had helped three customers, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional tasks *At Wong Tai Sin Temple, teams had to perform a fortune telling practice called kau cim, which involved lighting incense sticks, kneeling before the main altar, making a wish, and shaking a bamboo cylinder containing fortune sticks until a stick falls out. Then, the stick would be exchanged with a piece of paper, which then a fortune-teller would interpret their fortune, before they received the next clue. *At She Wong Lam Snake Restaurant, each team members had to eat a traditional delicacy which was snake soup. Before they eat the soup, they would have to eat a still-beating snake heart. Once they had finished the soup, they would receive the next clue. 'Leg 7 (Hong Kong, China → Japan)' * Chep Lap Kok (Hong Kong International Airport) to Nagoya, Japan (Chubu Centrair International Airport) *Nagoya (Toyota Commemorative Museum of Industry and Technology) *Nagoya (Ōsu Kannon Temple) * Nagoya (OSU301 Shopping Mall or Banshō-ji) *Nagoya (Nagoya Noh Theater) *Nagoya (Nagoya Castle) This leg's Detour was a choice between Kimono or Origami. In Kimono, teams made their way to OSU301 Shopping Mall where they had to convince eight locals to wear a kimono, which they had to help wearing it. After each local finished wearing the kimono, they had to take a picture together. After teams had collected eight photos, they could exchanged it with the next clue. In Origami, teams made their way to Banshō-ji where they had to fold origami papers and make 200 cranes. After their work was accepted by the monk, they had to deliver the origami to a nearby apartment to a family where they would receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to assemble a traditional Japanese mechanized puppet called karakuri, which contained in a box they received earlier. Once they had assembled the puppet properly and dressed them, and if the puppet could performed its job well which was serving tea, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional task *At Toyota Commemorative Museum of Industry and Technology, teams would receive a box which they had to bring on the rest of the leg. 'Leg 8 (Japan)' *Takayama (Nakabashi Bridge) *Takayama (Takayama Old Town) * Takayama (Sakurayama Hachiman-gū Shrine or Takayama Yatai Kaikan) *Ogimachi (Gassho-zukuri Minkaen) *Ogimachi (Shiroyama Viewpoint) This leg's Detour was a choice between Light or Heavy. In Light, teams went to Sakurayama Hachiman-gū Shrine where they had to copy a Buddhist sutra. After both team member had finished copying the sutra, if their writing was accepted by the temple monk, they would receive the next clue. In Heavy, teams went to Takayama Yatai Kaikan where they built a festival float. If their work was accepted by the judge, they would receive the next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to clean a old-style house of the Ogimachi Village in Shirakawa-go. First, they had to choose a marked house, then they had to collect the tools needed for cleaning from several locations in the village. After they had collected the tools, they had to clean the dirty areas and things. When their work was accepted by the village head, they would receive the next clue. ;Additional task *At Nakabashi Bridge, teams had to ride a fishing boat where they practiced a traditional way of fishing which was cormorant fishing. After teams had caught 5 fishes with the help of the cormorant, they would receive the next clue. *After finishing the Roadblock, teams were instructed to make their way on foot to the Pit Stop in the Shiroyama Viewpoint. 'Leg 9 (Japan → Laos)' * to Nagoya (Chubu Centrair International Airport) to Luang Prabang, Laos (Luang Prabang International Airport) *Luang Prabang (Kuang Si Falls) *Luang Prabang (Dara Market) *Luang Prabang (Wat Xieng Thong) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to take the Travelocity Roaming Gnome, travel through the treetops on a safety line, and then rappel down Kuang Si Falls, collecting their next clue on the way. This leg's Detour was a choice between Build It or Buy Them. In Build It, teams had to build wooden desks in an outdoor workshop. Once the desk was built within the carpenter's standards, they had to deliver it to a nearby school where they would then learn Lao greetings from the teacher. After teams recited five phrases with proper enunciation, they would receive their next clue. In Buy Them, teams received a shopping list of twenty local food items written in Lao. Using money provided, they had to haggle and purchase all of the items and give the ingredients to the family chef outside of the market to receive their next clue. 'Leg 10 (Laos → Malaysia)' * Luang Prabang (Luang Prabang International Airport) to Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) *Malacca (Melaka Chinese Mosque) *Malacca (Melaka Crocodile Farm) *Malacca (Jonker Walk) *Malacca (A Famosa Fort) 'Leg 11 (Malaysia)' *Malacca (Christ Church) *Malacca (Melaka International Motorsport Circuit) *Kuala Lumpur (Petronas Twin Towers – Skybridge) 'Leg 12 (Malaysia → Indonesia)'